dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liz
Liz *'Number': 45729, previously 5729 *'Class': LMS Class 5XP Jubilee *'Designer': William Stanier *'Build date': 1936 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Scrapped': c.1967 Liz (officially named "Furious") was a Stanier "Jubilee" who worked on the Somerset & Dorset Joint Railway throughout most of her life. She was friends with Ed, Sid and Mac. Bio Liz was built at Crewe Works on October 13th, 1936, carrying the name "Furious", which fitted her personality perfectly. Although she had anger management issues from the get-go, she was nowhere near as psychotic as her evil classmate, Leanne. When she discovered that she would be working as a relief engine on the Somerset and Dorset Railway, she was absolutely livid, for her sisters (including Repulse) had been sent elsewhere, leaving her to be the only member of her class allocated there. Almost every other engine at Bath Green Park rejected her the day she arrived, due to her voilent outbursts and pure anger at everything, from the state of the coaches used to the slow turntables in the yard. Only one engine managed to calm her down and warm her heart, and that was Sid , who is naturally a very caring, laid back engine. He welcomed her to the railway proporly when he was assigned to pilot her down to Evercreech Junction. From that point, Liz and Sid became friends. Soon thereafter, Mac befriended her too, when she managed to scare the living daylights out of a heavy freight engine who had offended her, earning his respect. Things didn't go well when Sid introduced Liz to Ed , who developed an immediate crush on her because of her bombshell good looks. Liz didn't take kindly to this unwanted attention, but refrained from being overly violent towards him around her only true friend on the line, Sid, in case it upset him. However, when Sid wasn't around, Liz would mercilessly show Ed what she was made of, and would violently attack him both physically and verbally, which unfortunately, only made him like her more. It got to a point where she tried to pretend to be a lesbian to get Ed to leave her alone, only for this to backfire when Ed forced her to prove that she had a girlfriend, leading to an awkward encounter with a female engine whom she refused to show affection for when she brought her back to Bath, despite the female engine genuinely having some affection for Liz. Therefore, her plan didnt work, but Ed did decide to ease off after this encounter. Ironically, when Ed went off and slept with another engine, Liz was (appropriately) furious with him for it, going as far as attacking him again! In 1964, an old colleague of her's, No. 5, was withdrawn and taken away for scrapping in Bristol, which, along with talk from their drivers about line closure and their own imminent withdrawals, convinced Liz to go with Ed, Sid and Mac as they tried to escape withdrawal. By 1965, the four engines had ventured to the Midland region, where the pretense was that engines from their home region would help them. However, because they were scheduled for withdrawal, and were technically fugitives from the law, the Midland engines there tried to hand them over for scrap to ensure their own survival. After that, Mac suggested they, finally, go to Scotland, to which the other reluctantly agreed. The four friends duly arrived in Carlisle, where they were surprised to find the area swarming with diesels attempting to take steam engines off to scrapyards. Mac, in a moment of fear, abandoned his friends, whilst Liz attempted to use her dazzling good looks to allow her, Ed and Sid to escape to the Eastern Region, which was, somehow, successful. Unfortunately, not long after leaving the North, Liz was purchased by a man pretending to be a preservationist. It turned out, however, that he was secretly a scrap merchant, and wanted to scrap her. Though Ed and Sid tried in vain to save her, they were too late, for by the time they found out where she had been taken, the scrap merchant had already dismantled her for scrap. Persona Liz was very outspoken and suffered from anger management issues, often verbally and physically attacking other engines if they upset her in any way. However, despite these shortcomings, she could be genuinely caring at times, especially towards Sid, who was always very friendly to her, even when in one of her rages. Liz had a decent relationship with Mac, due to their love of shouting at each other and other engines. She almost completely despised Ed, only tolerating him for Sid and Mac's sakes. Livery Liz originally wore LMS Crimson Lake, but was repainted into BR Lined Green in 1949. Basis Liz was based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Class 5XP Jubilee 4-6-0. Repulse and Leanne are also members of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 5 - Ed and Sid (mentioned) *Series 7 - Rollerskate Disco (mentioned) Specials: *You Bang Snowploughs (cameo) Trivia *Liz was originally a character in the pilot episode of the cancelled series, "Ed the Engine and Others", which itself was a spin off of "Ed the Engine". She was introduced as a friend of Ed and Sid's, with whom Ed would try to sleep with due to her apparent attractiveness *Liz has only been mentioned once so far in TDRS, during the events of the episode "Ed and Sid". *It is strange that Dave doesn't recall Liz, or Mac, from his times on the S&D. Considering that Dave normally worked the Southern section of the line, and that Liz and Mac were almost always working between Evercreech Junction and Bath, it's likely that he never really got to know them in his short time on the S&D. *Her actual name, "Furious", is fitting of her character, for Liz was known to have a short fuse and serious anger management issues. Category:Deceased Category:Steam locomotives Category:4-6-0